


Das Klavier

by Yudonomi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Mentions of Murder, Simulation AU, i mean its dangan, vr au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 09:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18246638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yudonomi/pseuds/Yudonomi
Summary: Oh yes, the piano. The piano was one of the things Shuichi could never forget. Loud and elegant, it demanded to be the centerpiece.





	Das Klavier

**Author's Note:**

> It's 23:13 so I guess it's still Kayayday happy birthday?.?

Saihara Shuichi remembered a case he once had. It was a burglary in a mansion at the well-off part of town, and he could still recall the wife's shrill cries when she led Shuichi and his uncle into her husband's study only to find his corpse instead. 

And so their "things to find" list grew from "wedding rings" to include "husband's killer".

The answer was, somewhat unsurprisingly, the newly-widowed wife's brother-in-law; hurt at being left out of their father's will, he turned to his brother to appeal to their parents, but words turned to yells turned to slamming the lid of the massive grand piano in the room onto the poor man's head.

Oh yes, the piano. The piano was one of the things Shuichi could never forget. Placed smack-dab in the middle of the study room, its dark wood was splattered with dulled crimson, and moving the husband's body caused the keys to emit a horrible sound that still drives shivers down Shuichi's spine to the present day. His own uncle flinched then, one of the few times his calm cracked during a case.

The piano. Loud and elegant, it demanded to be the centerpiece. Shuichi closed his eyes as a melody came to mind. Flohwalzer. 

Played on a large upright piano; so huge was the instrument that its player was barely visible, yet the tight lump in Shuichi's throat told him all the same. The creaks of the rope swinging above the black and white keys told him all the same. The bright liquid splattered on the ground once the lid slammed shut told him all the same-

"Shuichi? Shuichi, wake up."

With a jolt, his eyes opened, and he found himself staring at pale lilac irises before him. Kaede's fingers wove themselves around his, gently squeezing his hand. Shuichi didn't realized his loud panting until she pressed their entwined hands against his chest.

"I'm still here." she said with a sleepy smile. Shuichi found himself nodding along, and a gentle kiss to his forehead from Kaede later, she was back to the land of slumber. Shuichi brushed away a stray strand of her fringe that fell in her mouth, and he closed his eyes as a melody came to mind.

Clair de Lune. Slow and refined. The first song Kaede played for him ever since he woke up from the simulation- from the show and the last he heard from her within it. 

He still isn't sure where the lines exactly are between the two. 

Slipping his hand away from hers, he turned to the bedside clock. It's 2:41 am. The 26th of March.

Shuichi let out a small gasp, and turned back to his partner, still sleeping soundly against him. Akamatsu Kaede. Ultimate Pianist. Loud, elegant, and surely the center of Shuichi's world. A small smile graced his lips.

"Happy birthday." planting a small kiss on the top of her head, Shuichi fell back asleep.

This time, he dreams of slower songs.


End file.
